Kyalu
|slots = 1 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Kyalu is a federal constitutional republic compromising of four provinces. The country is situated in Northwestern North America, where its four provinces border the Pacific Ocean. Kyalu is bordered by Mexamerica to the South, and Canada to its North and East. With 8.909 square kilometres of land, and a population of 488 people, Kyalu is very ethnically and geographically diverse. Several large-scale immigration from Asian countries account for the high level of ethnic diversity. Large East Asian communities are concentrated in Vancouver, Lower Maple, and Seattle, Jagwa. The diverse geography of Kyalu includes deciduous and boreal forests in Upper Maple, temperate rainforests and mountain ranges in Lower Maple, and grasslands in Jagwa and New Oregonia. The origin of the name Kyalu stems from "k'yaal uu", a Haida word which means blue heron. The Haida First Nations occupied most of the Pacific Northwest before European settlers arrived on North American soil. The national flag of Kyalu reflects it's heritage, using traditional Pacific Northwestern colours, Royal Blue as the background, Kelly Green as the silhouette of a blue heron. White is used for the four stars, representing the four states of which Kyalu consists of, and two stripes, representing the unity of two cultures to become one nation. Citizens and residents of Kyalu are referred to officially as Kyalutians, although other terms do exist, such as Pacific North-westerner. Citizens are issued two articles of identity, one Kyalutian Passport, and one Identity Card. The economy of Kyalu relies heavily on it's two exports, Oil and Rubber. Out of Kyalu's population of 488, 388 are in the civilian workforce, while 100 are serving in the military. Kyalu's economy employs 100% of the Kyalutian population, leaving a 0% unemployment rate. The currency used in Kyalu is the Kyalutian Dollar (KYD), issued by the Bank of Kyalu. Bank notes are issued in denominations of $100, $50, $20, $10, $5 and $1, while coins are issued in denominations of $2, $1, $0.25, $0.10, $0.05, and $0.01. The Kyalutian Dollar is valued, as of May 2011, at approximately $105KYD per $100USD. The Kyalutian Forces are a single, unified service that consists of two main categories, The Expeditionary Command and Kyalu Command, consisting of a total of 100 members. The KF does not possess any battleships, aircraft, cruise missiles, or nuclear weapons. The Kyalutian government believes that nuclear weapons are essential to the defense of Kyalu's sovereignty, but is unable to obtain any weapons at the time. The Kyalu Command (KCOM) consists of the General Command, and Special Command. Both branches mandated to keep civilian order domestically through lethal or non-lethal means. The General Command employs general, non-lethal policing tactics to ensure that order is kept throughout the nation. The Special Command is usually deployed at the request of the General Command, when the situation is considered out of the General Command's mandate. The Special Command is authorized to use lethal force. They are the national police force of Kyalu. In addition to the Kyalu Command, major cities such as Stanley, Seattle, and Portland also deploy their own municipal police force. The Expeditionary Command (ECOM) consists of the Land Command, Sea Command, and Air Command. All three branches are mandated to protect Kyalu and Kyalutian interests domestically and abroad. Special operations and counter-terrorism duties domestically and abroad are conducted by K4COM, also known as the K4. They are the premier special operations unit in the Kyalutian Forces, and can be distinguished by their exclusive K4PAT dress. The ECOM has never been deployed nor has it been involved in any war abroad or on Kyalutian soil. No casualties have ever been inflicted. Three distinctive environmental uniforms are in use throughout the KF, known as KAFPAT. KAFPAT is a modern, digital pattern developed by the Kyalutian Armed Forces. Woodland Arid Urban The K4 are authorized to use a specialized, universal digital pattern, known as K4PAT.